I Could Not Ask For More
by akanesuzuki
Summary: in love with your best friend? here's a fanfic that will tell you that falling in love with your best friend is magic and possible. let's see how a girl falls with her best friend through this ONESHOT fic. Amu xXx Ikuto. FLUFF


**disclaimer: **i don't own SHUGO CHARA. but i wish i could own Ikuto *wink*. and oh, i also don't own the song in this Fic.

* * *

**I COULD NOT ASK FOR MORE**

**by: akanesuzuki**

**

* * *

  
**

"Where are we going?" Amu asked her best friend Ikuto

He was holding her hand and was walking ahead of her---almost dragging her. She doesn't know where they're going. They were still in their school. She was walking with her classmate---Rima---when he suddenly appeared and grabbed her hand---without saying anything.

She didn't know where he would take her but she's not scared or troubled. She trust Ikuto. She knew that nothing bad would happen to her as long as Ikuto was on her side. Ikuto would always protect her because they're the best of friends. And for once, she wanted to hate that word---best friends.

At first, she only saw Ikuto as a friend, a brother---nothing more, nothing less. But as time passed by, she realized that her feelings for him grew deeper.

Jealousy filled her senses every time she saw him talking to other girl. She felt her heart twitched every time he talks about his past girlfriends. And she felt her heart broke into tiny pieces every time he called her 'best', 'sis' and 'friend'.

What could she do? She loves him so. She loves him so much although he just sees her as a friend, a sister---and that's the BITTER TRUTH.

"What's the matter Amu?" Ikuto's worried voice broke her thoughts

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked him

"You're frowning Amu. I've never seen you with that face. What's wrong?" he asked. Concern was written all over his face.

He's concern because they're friends. His concern has no other meaning except for one---they're friends.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just tired, I guess" she said and flashed a fake smile.

He looked at her directly into her eyes as if he could see through her. And without another word, he put his arm around her shoulder and his other arm around her body. And he had his head buried against her hair. She rested her head against his chest.

People who don't know them might think that they're a couple. He was actually hugging her.

She wanted to free herself from his arms but she couldn't do it. She love the warmth of his arms against her body.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Amu. Take a rest when you go home later" he whispered near her ear.

Minutes passed before he slowly let her go. She felt that something went missing when he let her go.

He held her hand again and they continued walking.

"What are we going to do in here?" she asked Ikuto when they reached their destination---the Music Room.

"Just wait" he said and winked at her

He opened the door and motioned her to enter first. He guided her inside and let her sit on one of the chairs inside.

He then grabbed the guitar and started strumming it---without playing a particular tune.

"You know how to play that thing?" she asked him, slightly amused

She never saw him play or use any music instrument before. He's a sporty person.

He nodded "Kukai taught me on how to play this thing" he explained

"Why?" she asked him, now confused

"I want to play a song for this particular girl" he answered while looking at her.

She felt a hand squeezed her heart until she couldn't breathe anymore.

She fake a smile and said "She must be someone special then"

"Very"

"Who's the lucky girl? Do I know her?" she asked

She didn't know why she asked him that. Maybe she's a masochist. Even though it would her, she still asked. She didn't want to hear his answer and yet, she waited.

"Yes" was his answer

"What's her name?" she asked, almost a whisper.

"You'll know it later"

She couldn't speak anymore. She couldn't trust her voice anymore. She wanted to cry but not in front of Ikuto. She doesn't want him to pity her.

"So, why did you brought me here?" she asked after minutes of silence passed

He didn't answer and spoke as if she didn't throw a question at him "I'll play you a song. Tell me what you like."

"Really?" she asked him.

He nodded "I want you to be the first person to hear me play this thing" he said

She's glad. Maybe, she'll just going to move on. She'll just forget this feeling that bloomed called Love. She'll going to stay at his side, even being just a friend.

"Just so you know by Jesse McCartney. You know it?"

He didn't answer so she thought he didn't know how to play that song. She was about to spoke again but was cut off when heard him strum the guitar

-

-

-

"_I shouldn't love you_

_But i want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you_

_But i can't move_

_I can't look away_"

-

-

How she wished that he's playing it not because she told him so. But, that's just a dream. Because it's impossible for him to love her. Impossible

-

-

-

"_And i don't know_

_How to be fine when i'm not_

_Coz i don't know_

_How to make this feeling stop._

_"Just so you know_

_This feeling is taking control of me_

_And i can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But i don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before i go_

_Just so you know_"

-

-

He continued singing that song. And she couldn't help but pretend that he's singing it because he meant it. She's pretending that he loves her, just as what the lyrics of the song was trying to tell. Even if, it's vice versa.

-

-

-

"_Just so you know_.." he finished the song

"You're great Ikuto" she said to him and stood up "I must be going"

She was about to open the door when she heard him played another song

"This song is dedicated to you Amu. I dedicate this for you, only you" Ikuto said as he strums the guitar's string

She didn't turn around. She just stared at the door, waiting for him to start singing

-

-

-

"_Lying here with you_

_Listening to the rain_

_Smiling just to see the smile upon your face_

_These are the moments i thank God that i'm alive_

_These are the moments i'll remember all my life_

_I found all i've waited for_

_And i could not ask for more_"

-

-

Tears were now falling on her cheeks. He dedicated this song to her. And the meaning of the song was so heart-warming. His cold voice went through her heart.

-

-

-

"_Looking in your eyes_

_Seeing all i need_

_Everything you are is everything to me_

_These are the moments_

_I know heaven must exist_

_These are the moments_

_I know all i need is this_

_I have all i've waited for_

_And i could not ask for more_"

-

-

The song gave her hope. That maybe, just maybe, he loves her too.

-

-

-

"_I could not ask for more than this time together_

_I could not ask for more than this time with you_

_Every prayer has been answered_

_Every dream i have's come true_

_And right here in this moment is right where i'm meant to be_

_Here with you_

_Here with me_"

-

-

Her tears were unstoppable. How she wished that this was true. How she wished that what he was singing was really for her. But he said that he already had a special someone. What about her then? Just a friend?

-

-

-

"_I could not ask for more than the love you gave me_

_Coz it's all i've waited for_

_And i could not ask for more._."

-

-

He's already finished singing but she couldn't turn around yet. She was still crying. She couldn't stop herself. She couldn't stop hoping.

She startled when she felt him held her shoulders and turned her around

"Why are you crying Amu?" he asked as he wiped her tears using his thumb

"I'm just moved with your song" she answered

He sighed "I like the message of that song. It's about a guy who's contented with his life because he found what he has been looking for" he said

He took a deep breath and continue talking "And i could relate to that song. I now found what i've been looking" he paused then he looked at her directly into the eyes "I found you Amu"

She was shocked. "Wha---"

"At first, you're just a friend to me. But i didn't realized that I've grown to love you in a different way. It's how a boy loves a girl, a husband loves his wife. I sang that song just for you. For you to know that I'm happy with you and that you're my every thing"

"You Love me too?!"

He nodded "I love you Amu. That song spoke for my heart. I couldn't pretend anymore. I don't want to be just your friend. I don---" he paused then his forehead knotted "Wait! you said 'you love me too'. Does that mean that.."

"I love you Ikuto. I don't know when or how or where. I just woke up loving you" she said

He smiled at her and held her face "I love you Amu. I love you so much" he bend and claimed her lips in a sweet and passionate kiss

"I love you too Ikuto. I'm happy and i could not ask for more" she said

He claimed her lips again and was kissing her with so much gentleness.

-

-

-

"_I could not ask for more than the love you gave me_

_Coz its all i've waited for_

_And i could not asked for more_" he sang when his lips left hers

-

-

Yeah, she couldn't ask for more. Because he's hers from now.

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

i need your feedback guys. kindly hit the green buttong below. thanks for reading my work _*wink*_.

see you on my next Fic.

-**akanesuzuki**


End file.
